Notes
by BatmansLittleBusyBee
Summary: Edward and Bella decide to pass notes in chemistry class. T 'cause I'm paranoid.


**This takes place shortly before Prom in Twilight so people are still reeling about their relationship (in biology class) **

**Edward**

**Bella**

**Jessica reading to class**

**I'm bored.**

**What do you want me to do about it, love?**

**I don't know. Something.**

**Would you like to know what your friends are thinking?**

**Sure. It might be entertaining.**

**Ill start with Mike. Would you like me to quote directly from his mind?**

**Oh, yes. This is going to be good.**

**First I'm going to paint a scene … we are in the lunch room right before class .I pull you to my table … you shoot a longing class in his direction. He stands up the entire school whips there heads around to follow the motion. "Hey, Cullen." He calls (his voice is much deeper in this fantasy) the Whole room gasps and waits as I turn slowly around and meet his 'glare' "yes mike ?" a trace of fear in my voice he steps forward "I think you got my girl. " I cower in terror of his' awesomeness'. But, I buck up and manage to say to him, "I don't know what you're talking about." My voice "trembling" he steps up to me so he's up in my face (in his mind he is some how taller then me) and says" you've been warned" and socks me in the jaw in one "fluid" motion. And I fall to the ground unconscious with a broken jaw. You, Bella, then run into his arms and kiss him like you've been waiting for him your entire life.**

**Wow. In my mind that would have gone a bit more like this.**

**In the same scene. (I'm not going to describe it). Mike says "hey Cullen." Every body swerves to look. You look at him with that glare. (You know the one that I'm talking about). "Yes, Mike." He starts trembling and says "I um like you're um shoes. Yeah, I like your shoes." You then say "thanks." Then you and I kiss just to make him jealous.**

**You know, he's not the only one that you would have made jealous.**

**Who else?**

**Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, and Eric.**

**Wow. What are they thinking?**

**Right now?**

**Yeah.**

**Lauren is reliving her weekend. Jessica is planning ways to get Mike to notice her. Tyler is thinking about taking you to prom and Eric is thinking about being the president of the chess club.**

**Not much going on is there.**

**Forks is a small town.**

**It is isn't it?**

**Yes it is.**

**Were where you last night? You left after I fell asleep**

**Vegas**

**Vegas? What on earth were you doing in Vegas!?**

**Tracking down a murder**

**WHAT! YOU WHERE DOING WHAT!?**

**Bella, love, calm down this is what I do in my spare time ****J**

**What's with the smiley?**

**Your reaction was funny ****J**

**Back on topic, were you in danger? ****L**

**A murderer is hardly a threat to me **

**Well, I still don't like it****L**

**Relax; it's just very exhilarating, being shot at. ****J**

**EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! YOU WERE BEING SHOT AT!?**

**Only by a few people**

**How many is a few?**

**12 **

**Oh, ok that's cool. ****J****Don't worry me like that.**

**I'm sorry love I try not to…lets change the subject**

**Are you going hunting soon? **

**Yes, this weekend.**

**What are you going to hunt?**

**Mountain lion.**

**Sounds like fun.**

**Ha ha.**

**I'm not kidding. It sounds like fun.**

**It is.**

**What's it like?**

**Killing animals?**

**No, silly letting loose. Having fun.**

**Killing animals?**

**Yeah.**

**It's fun.**

**Bella's point of view**

"Passing notes, in my class!" Mr. Banner yelled as he ripped the page out from under my hand. Oh crap. I tried to think back had we written anything that would give away Edwards secret? I didn't think so. My panicked musing was interrupted by the teacher "Miss Stanley, Please come read this note to the class don't leave out anything because you feel sorry for them." Jessica took the note from Mr. Banner and went to the front of the class she looked up and smirked at me, oh crap. She was going to take this way too seriously; I was never, ever, going to live this down. I put my head down on my desk.

**I'm bored.** Jessica started with a simpering tone oh I was not happy with my "friend:"

**What do you want me to do about it, ****_love_****? **I wish she would stop looking at Edward like he was something to eat… he was the vampire for crying out loud 

**I don't know. Something. **I do NOT sound like that. Annoying and whiney the least she could do was talk normal when reading my words

**Would you like to know what your friends are thinking?** Edward got some strange looks at that line he leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head smirking he was _enjoying_ this

**Sure. It might be entertaining.** Mr. Banner raised an eyebrow and glared at _my_ Edward - I realized what I was thinking and blushed when did I get all possessive? For another time out of hundreds I was grateful that Edward couldn't read my mind

**I will start with Mike. Would you like me to quote directly from his mind? **People were paying attention now oh crap I hope Edward can talk his way out of this. What am I worried about? This is _Edward_ he can charm his way out of anything.

**Oh yes. This is going to be good.** Why are they looking at me? Why? I'm not interesting! Don't stare at me I blushed again and looked down Edward took my hand and traces cool pictures with his fingers effectively calming me

**First I'm going to paint a scene … we are in the lunch room right before class .I pull you to my table … you shoot a longing class in his direction. He stands up the entire school whips there heads around to follow the motion. "Hey, Cullen." He calls (his voice is much deeper in his mind) the Whole room gasps and waits as I turn slowly around and meet his 'glare' "yes mike ?" a trace of fear in my voice he steps forward "I think you got my girl. " I cower in terror of his' awesomeness'. But, I buck up and manage to say to him, "I don't know what you're talking about." My voice "trembling" he steps up to me so he's up in my face (in his mind he is some how taller then me) and says" you've been warned" and socks me in the jaw in one "fluid" motion. And I fall to the ground unconscious with a broken jaw. You, Bella, then run into his arms and kiss him like you've been waiting for him your entire life.** Mikes jaw dropped and his eyes widened "how-why-what-how, how do you know what I was thinking?" Edward smirked "well it all plays out on your face I of course did not know exactly what you were thinking I was merely guessing and messing with your mind but to know that was what you were truly thinking? Now that is interesting" he chuckled and brushed a strand of my hair back behind my ear I blushed Jessica cleared her throat and continued

**Wow. In my mind that would have gone a bit more like this.**

**In the same scene (I'm not going to describe it) Mike says "hey Cullen." Every body swerves to look. You look at him with that glare. (You know the one that I'm talking about). "Yes, Mike." He starts trembling and says "I um like you're um shoes. Yeah, I like your shoes." You then say "thanks." Then you and I kiss just to make him jealous. **I smiled at mike apologetically even if I don't particularly like him he is still my friend and deserves more respect

**You know, he's not the only one that you would have made jealous. **Jessica broke offand blushed HA she deserves a little humiliation taking so much pleaser in mine

**Who else? **She read ahead and blushed even more

**Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, and Eric **She rushed through her name and drawled out the others

**Wow. What are they thinking? **Several people snickered they realty shouldn't laugh for all they know I might ask what they all are thinking

**Right now?** I noticed that several people leaned forward in anticipation

**Yeah.**

**Lauren is reliving her weekend. Jessica is planning ways to get Mike to notice her. Tyler is thinking about taking you to prom and Eric is thinking about being the president of the chess club. **Almost the entire class started laughing hysterically

**Not much going on is there.** The few people not at least giggling started at that Jessica waited until the class had calmed down before continuing

**Forks is a small town.**

**It is isn't it?**

**Yes it is.**

**Were where you last night? You left after I fell asleep **everyone stopped to glare at me well all the girls did the boys glared at Edward I sunk lower in my seat

**Vegas** banner raised his eyebrows along with the rest of the class I can understand there disbelieve Vegas is hours away 

**Vegas? What on earth were you doing in Vegas!? **The class seemed to agree with me

**Tracking down a murder **jaws dropped

**WHAT! YOU WHERE DOING WHAT!? **Jessica's voice trembled

**Bella, love, calm down this is what I do in my spare time ****J**banner stared at Edward in a "you will respect me as your elder and answer my questions" I almost letout a giggle if only they knew

**what's with the smiley?** The class continued to stare at Edward in disbelieve I think they assumed he was kidding good. I can't even imagine the trouble he would get into if people knew he was dead serious

**Your reaction was funny ****J**people continued to stare. I wish they would blink they were creeping me out Edward put a arm around me and pulled me to his chest I looked at his face he was glaring at Jessica she was probably fantasizing about him she blinked and looked down on the paper

**Back on topic, were you in danger? ****L**the class seemed to be waiting with baited breath 

**A murderer is hardly a threat to me** stop staring please Edward seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he growled but not loud enoughfor them to hear I stroked his forearm and he relaxed under my touch 

**Well, I still don't like it ****L**

**Relax; it's just very exhilarating, being shot at. ****J** The class continued to stare

**EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! YOU WERE BEING SHOT AT!? **I don't think many if any of them had known his full name there eyes got bigger I swear!

**Only by a few people**

**How many is a few?**

**12**

banner waved at her to continue when she stopped to stare

**Oh, ok that's cool. ****J****Don't worry me like that.** Jessica stumbled but rushed forward to0 finish now that an end was in sight

**I'm sorry love I try not to…lets change the subject**

**Are you going hunting soon? **Some people blinked in surprise I would assume at the subject change

**Yes, this weekend.**

**What are you going to hunt?**

**Mountain lion. **The eyes were following me I pressed myself against Edwards's chest in an attempt to hide

**Sounds like fun.**

**Ha ha.**

**I'm not kidding. It sounds like fun.**

**It is.**

**What's it like?**

**Killing animals?**

**No, silly letting loose. Having fun.**

**Killing animals?**

**Yeah.**

**It's fun. **The bell rang and Edward rose to his feet he looked at all the stunned faces and murmured just loud enough for the class to hear "saved by the bell ...How cliché" he pulled me to my feet and we left the room.

What do you think. I wrote it with ADHDMusic freak she's great.


End file.
